


Accursed Themysciran Training

by DerWortschmied



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Dark Crack, F/M, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWortschmied/pseuds/DerWortschmied
Summary: Jonathan Kent and Damian Wayne misbehaved so Diana had to discipline them.(Warning: This fanfiction was written to be disturbing and not erotic. It contains heavy subjects like violence, abuse, homophobia and despair. It was also written for an April's 1st challenge, so do not expect the greatest of prose or even grammar).
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Diana (Wonder Woman), Jonathan Kent/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Accursed Themysciran Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I post in this website. Heed to the warning in the summary.  
> I'm not an erotic writer, so I have zero experience on the topic. Don't get your hopes up as this story is for those who seek the thrill on being disturbed and upset.  
> It involving themes of violence, humiliation, homophobia, sex scenes with underage characters (which by their very nature cannot consent), and other nasty stuff.  
> Also, it has poor grammar and prose as it was produced in a tight time schedule (under three hours), so there was no time to revise - and, frankly, I don't want to revise it.

**DIANA**

  
The Watchtower was vast, with large windows giving view to the rising sun and the planet below. The Trinity sat by a table in the leisure area, or, better saying, herself and Clark were sitting while Bruce stood by his chair staring coldly, with arms crossed and a frown peeking through his cowl.  
“I thought men were not allowed to train in Themyscira.” Clark’s tone expressed curious amusement. He smiled, his inhuman beauty was a match even for the Olympians, and his presence irradiated warmth and trust like the sun itself.  
“Men aren’t. Jonathan and Damian aren’t men, they are boys. Undisciplined and insubordinate boys. Make no mistake, Kal, I don’t make impossible offers.” She said.  
Clark touched his chin, thinking. “I know, I know, you’re right they do need discipline, but Amazon boot camp seems—”.  
She interrupted Superman, “I will teach them respect. To honour our principles and abide by our rules. It was fortunate we caught them before they could cause serious trouble. I cannot stand idly by while you fail to impart discipline into your children.” Her gaze towards him was fulminating.  
“Hmph.” Batman grunted.  
“Fine, Diana. Jon can go to Themyscira for the weekend, AFTER he finishes his homework.” Clark agreed.  
“Good. It seems I will fix your mistakes.” She said, heading for the teleporter without a farewell.

* * *

**JON**

  
He opened his eyes, confused. The darkness gave way to a blurred vision, adjusting to whatever was happening. “What the heck— “.  
“Silence. You will speak when I say you can speak.” A female voice cut him short. As his eyes adjusted to the situation, he saw her figure: Wonder Woman.  
“Wow, have I been kidnaped by Wonder Woman?” He said with a chuckle.  
The woman’s stare was enough to tell him it was not a joke. “Get up,” she said, pointing to someone behind him, “and wake up your friend.”  
It was Damian, unconscious. As he examined his surroundings, he noticed they weren’t in Metropolis. Behind him there were sheer cliffs that gave way to the ocean, and a quick inspection with supervision showed they were in an island. He touched Damian on the shoulder, causing the other boy to instantly awake. “What?”, he spoke.  
“Be silent,” Wonder Woman lashed, “the both of you. You are in Themyscira and you will obey my orders. The two of you will learn discipline, you won’t question my commands and you will learn.”  
“Uh—“, before he could speak, the woman took him by the arm, raising him above ground.  
“What did I just say about being silent?” She screamed at face.  
“Yes, ma’am”. He replied, startled.  
“Now, take off your clothes.” Diana commanded.  
“Wait, what?” Damian said confused.

* * *

**DIANA**

  
The weekend was intense. The boys were subjected to all the hardships of agōgē condensed into two days. It was Sunday night, almost time to send them to their homes, but the Amazon princess noticed that the two boys had been conditioned to answer to her every command, something that simply shouldn’t go to waste.  
“Your progress was barely satisfactory. To the baths, it’s time to send you two worthless wankers two your incompetent fathers.” She spoke, slapping Superboy with enough strength to mark his face. The boy, well trained, didn’t react.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He acquiesced, heading to the baths. Robin followed him.  
Jonathan was twelve. He was the larger of the two boys, despite being three years younger than Damian. He was truly his father’s son, sharing his powerful jawline and intensely blue eyes. His hair was black and, before the training, kept messy. Now it was tidy and no longer than an inch, because she ordered it. Despite his age he had a formidable body, his musculature was well defined and with a relatively broad shoulder. The boy had little body hair, with only a few strands growing around the shaft of his penis.  
He had an impressive penis, for a boy and even for a man. Measuring four inches in its flaccid state, with a scrotum the size of an apple, it dwarfed that of his friend. In that regard, in these two days she often saw Robin looking at Superboy’s genitalia, transfixed.  
Talking about Damian, he was fifteen. While lacking the physical build of his Kryptonian teammate, he was nonetheless impressive for a mortal. They could be mistaken for brothers, in fact, and, were not the fact Damian had more body hair, one would guess he would be the younger brother.  
The boys were waiting by the thermal bath, unflinching and unquestioning.  
“You did finish the training, but your mediocrity makes me wonder:” She said, lowering her head to the level of Jonathan’s, she continued in a whisper, “I reward you, or should I punish you?”  
His gaze was set, completely ignoring her words. Maybe he was too disciplined, thinking her intentions to be a test. “Did you know that before your mother, your father and I were a thing?” She whispered in his ear, “You remind me of him, maybe I should make you a proper Superman.”  
Even as he tried to remain still, his body disobeyed, pumping blood into his penis. He may try but he can’t hide what he wants. Unsurprisingly, she noticed Damian trying to peak at the now erect Superboy, a sight that made him aroused.  
“And for you,” she said, focusing on the older boy, “it seems you know what you want, go ahead.”  
“Wait, no that’s—” Jonathan was interrupted with a back of the hand slap.  
“It seems I can both punish and reward you.” She spoke with a gleeful smile.  
Damian moved his hand towards Superboy’s erect penis but not without a flinch. Not because he didn’t want to have it in his hands but because he feared there would be a reprimand. Damian’s attraction to his younger friend was notorious, only Jonathan himself seemed oblivious to that. As he held, he pulled the skin backwards, fully exposing the formerly partially exposed glans.  
Jon’s penis was uncircumcised, unlike Damian’s. Despite the size, it clearly had boyish proportions. It was long and mostly smooth, having only one prominent vein popping. With Damian’s touch, Jon’s face expressed disgust.  
“So, you don’t like boys touching you, Superboy?” She spoke as she took the lasso from her waist. She wrapped it around his penis, around the shaft and under the scrotum, and then separating each testicle, tightening the lasso, forming an impromptu cock ring. “Tell me, don’t you want Damian? He wants you.”  
“That’s disgusting.” Jonathan was compelled to say by the power of the lasso. Damian was clearly upset that his friend and infatuation had such strong reaction to him.  
“Do you want me, then?” She asked, with a hot whisper to Jon’s ear. He nodded. “If you want me, you’re going to please your friend.”

* * *

**DAMIAN**

His heart was beating fast, the situation was out of control. Wonder Woman’s game was sick but what can he really do? Even if Jon joined him there’s no way they could take the Amazon by themselves, not without preparation. Even though Jon is a Kryptonian, he’s still just a child. And would Superboy even join him? Seeing his friend and only person he ever loved look at him with such disdain and disgust broke his heart.  
“It’s your lucky day, Batboy, bend over.” She commanded; he could do naught but obey. “Go deep.”  
For a second, he thought had ripped him in half. The pain was sharp and intense, he screamed and fell to the ground.  
Jon gagged, “there’s shit on my dick”, he cried trying not to vomit, only to have Wonder Woman slap him.  
There were more than faeces on his penis, it also had blood. The pain around and inside his anus was incredible, he wanted to cry. He never cried; he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.  
Wonder Woman went to thermal pool and collected some water with a bowl. “This water heals the wounds of Amazon warriors after training,” she said with disdain in her voice, “I supposed it also heal weak boys.”  
She poured the water on Jon’s penis, washing it of the filth, the she poured the water in his anus, soothing the pain. Without words she forced Jon to proceed with the deed, despite his protests.  
After being cleaned with the water it seems like the pain was gone, with every thrust he could feel the full length of Jonathan’s penis inside him, including the vein that gave it a textured feel. Jonathan still had the Lasso of Truth wrapped around his genitals, as he could feel the weirdly separated and stretching scrotum ramming him like a wreck ball.  
He had never felt a pleasure like this, despite Jon’s rough touch and clear unwillingness, he could not help but enjoy his dream being fulfilled in the most nightmarish of circumstances. From the moment Jonathan’s thrust for the first time his own penis started to leak seminal fluid, which kept going on for minutes.  
His interest on Jon led him to research the Kryptonian anatomy. Kryptonian males have bones in their penises that help maintaining erection for longer. At peak arousal they would also have present penile spines, something Jonathan either lacked or, more likely, wasn’t aroused enough.  
As he got closer and closer to climax, his moans got more intense.  
“That’s enough.” Wonder Woman said, forcibly pulling Superboy away from him. Robbing both from an orgasm. “Let’s see if you’re as good as your dad.”

* * *

**JON**

  
Diana seems to be trying everything to make him lose his erection. The idea that this insane woman is trying to relive her relationship with his dad through him his beyond gross. This has to be the worst nightmare he ever had.  
The lasso, however, kept the blood in his penis.  
She threw him on the ground and poured more water on his penis, washing it. He was a virgin before this terrifying night, he was disgusted he was enjoying his friend. A dude. The thought made stomach acid go up his mouth. The lasso was making his boy parts feel hot and was painful. If he flew away could he go faster than Wonder Woman? Maybe. Probably not.  
His moment for thoughts was cut short, though, as the woman helped herself with his body. He looked to his side, Damian was in breathing heavily, still on the ground, apparently in shock. Diana kept the motion in very powerful slams, so strong he was sinking on the bath floor.  
And he hated himself. He hated himself for what he did to Damian. He hated himself for not flying away. He hated himself for wanting to fly away and leave his friend. He hated Damian for being attracted to him. He hated Diana for doing that to them. He hated his parents for not looking hard enough for them.  
He hated himself because he good. He could feel pre-ejaculatory fluid flowing from him, he was a monster and he liked it.  
She stood up, “let’s see if you can do what your dad can”. She said with her disgusting head still attached to her shoulders. He words made him feel even more gross and disturbed. He tried to resist, but as she touched the lasso it constricted more. The pain was getting unbearable.  
He had to do it. And he did. He was confused, his body enjoying but his mind wanted to get as far away as it could, to a place he couldn’t be hurt. She held him tightly, holding him to the point it hurt. He was not used to be hurt, he was Superboy, he was stronger but now he was powerless.  
And then, her touched the lasso again, releasing the constriction. He felt relieved, and soon after he ejaculated. She was not done yet, though, forcing him to keep the movement until he ejaculated again. It was as if she didn’t care about the act itself but causing anguish and pain to him.  
And when she finally released him, he just cried. He was a child.

* * *

**DAMIAN**

  
He saw Jon crying on the floor, at least the nightmare was over. Or so he thought. He was abruptly flipped and now laid with his belly up. Wonder Woman lowered vagina to his face, a drop of Jon’s seed leaked into his cheek. He knew what she wanted him to do.  
Jon’s tasted like almonds.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

  
Eventually the boys got home, Wonder Woman threatened them to keep silent but as soon as they were alone Jon cried and told the story to his dad.  
Clark and Bruce banished Diana to Tartarus forever.  
The boys were given special care in Sanctuary for the massive emotional scars. They never recovered; Damian might have been killed by ginger Wally West but the continuity is fuzzy. He might have become a Doctor Manhattan instead. Jon lived a completely joyless life afterwards, incapable of connecting to people and being very promiscuous trying to regain some love for himself, which he never could because that was not the proper means and Sanctuary was not a proper mental health facility.  
Jon promiscuity eventually led to the birth of several Kryptonian children. Those children fought each other in a huge universe-expanding battle leading to multiversal extinction. Turns out it was a Dark Multiverse Earth, Earth -828. This Jon escaped his Earth and became Anti-Prime, always cursed with his memories.


End file.
